


whats it called?

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, also virgil gets kinda drunk, although if you have anxiety its slightly terifying, bc we were talking about complexity of characters in class, honestly my theatre teacher gave me the idea, i hope yall dont read the tags cuz basically im rambling at this point, i suggest taking theatre if you can at least once, idk it would prob be bad tho, im proud of him, its v fun, like shut up awsten and let them get to the goddamn story, maybe i should make the play an actual play, ok more than slightly but you know what l mean, pretty fluffy, roman writes a play, so thx to him, virgil is too, would anyone read that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: roman writes a play, Virgil finds out and want to act with him bc why not





	whats it called?

Roman had a secret, one that the other sides would probably look down on him for. The way he always talked about being a prince, saving the weak from the evil. But acting that was so boring. It was always the completely evil villain. and him, the completely good prince. That got boring to watch and certainly boring to act. It was always the same plot and the characters were so one dimensional. He needed characters where maybe their heart was in the right place, but they completely fucked up, or characters that did so many bad things, but when it came to it they couldn't bring themselves to kill. he needed complexity, and if that meant he had to play the villain sometimes, so be it. At the moment he was working on a play he had written, he didn't write them often, but it was a good way to help clear his head if he couldn't sleep. His sleep schedule was almost as bad as Virgil's. Almost. He was playing the villain, and because he was creativity he could create people to play the other parts. His character was named Dorian. The only thing that keeps him from the whole usual “destroy the world” plan was his boyfriend, Vin. without Vin, there wouldn't have been anything to live for, so if that meant he couldn't destroy the world then oh well. But Dorian kept the whole “world's most powerful villain” thing a secret, so it was a normal chemical engineer by day, evil supervillain by night. The fact that he was a chemical engineer really helped in his evil-doing. One night he learns that someone else is trying to destroy the world. So the play is about him struggling with keeping his boyfriend out of this mess (although the other villain finds out who’s trying to bring him down and tries to target Vin), making the superheroes lives hell, and keeping the other guy from destroying the world. In the end, he never really did give up his life of crime. why would he do that? His job was done.   
now that was much more fun of a character to play, instead of prince charming. He was practicing the play, basically just reading lines and making sure all the people he created looked exactly like he envisioned. He and the people ran through the lines and tested out the stage directions Roman had added. After a few hours of going through the play, they had finally finished. Roman jumped about a foot into the air when he hears a loud clapping coming from offstage. He turned and saw Virgil, sitting on a box. “Didn’t peg you as a type as someone who would play a villain, even if he's the protagonist of the play.” Virgil slipped off the box, smirking. “I… uhh…” Roman couldn't think of anything to say. I came to ask you a question, but I honestly forgot, but I like the play, seems pretty cool. What’s it called?” Roman looked at his feet and mumbled “doesn't have one yet” Virgil tilted his head slightly. Roman always remarked he looked like a puppy when he did that “it doesn't have one?” “no… I couldn't decide” he mumbled again. “You made it? Wow ro that's actually really cool, if it's not too late, could I be in it?” Virgil said the last part hesitantly. “R-really?” Romans eyes grew wide when Virgil nodded and smiled. “D-do you want to be Vin? You saw enough of the play for you to know who that is right?” Roman started to grow excited. “yeah! “ Virgil exclaimed, and Roman got him a script with Vin’s stage directions. 

They had been practicing for weeks, Virgil and Roman memorize their lines so well that they could say them in their sleep. Roman decided to say fuck it and invite logan and Patton to see it. When he presented the idea to Virgil he agreed, albeit, reluctantly. 

It was opening night and they were ready. About a minute before the opening curtain, Roman turned to Virgil. “Break a leg” he smiled. “I've never understood that expression, why would you tell me to break a leg?” Virgil asked. “Well it doesn't mean your actual leg, see the- Roman was cut off by Virgil saying “sorry princey, tell me later, it's showtime” and pushed Roman slightly. Roman took a minute to get himself into character before stepping out from behind the curtain.

The play went amazingly, Roman was so proud of Virgil and himself. Later, in a sort of after-party he made for them, he was still smiling from the euphoria of the performance, and Virgil was too. “Hey ro, don't get me wrong, the play was amazing, but why to write it?” Roman thought about it for a second before replying “I just needed a more complex character then, you know, prince charming” he put up finger quotes around prince charming. “I guess that makes sense, it was pretty fun playing your boyfriend though” Virgil tried his best to smile innocently. “How much have you had to drink?” Roman sighed “uh… a lot?” Virgil giggled. “I left you alone for 20 minutes,” Roman said. “Baaaaaddd decision” Virgil laughed. “Come on, let's get you to bed” Roman reached for his arm to help him walk. “Noooooo” viral wined before he started singing “no no say no to this!” Roman couldn't help but join in. as he leads Virgil to the darker traits room. He helped Virgil to bed and turned to leave, but a hand sprouting from the purple and black blanket. He turned back to Virgil, who had his eyes closed. He whispered a quiet “stay” Roman climbed into the bed next to the anxious trait, who instantly snuggled against him. “Goodnight my Vin” Roman whispered “night ro” Virgil replied sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, you made it! I might actually write the play in the fic, what do yall (aka you, the one reading this) think about that? I've never written a play before so if I do its gonna be awful


End file.
